One type of electrical switch includes electrically conductive blades that can be deflected down against contacts to close switches formed by the blades and contacts. An actuator that downwardly deflects the blades can include a snap dome tripper which suddenly snaps down when deflected past a transition point. The sudden change of state of the tripper provides a tactile feedback to the person who depresses the switch, to inform him/her that the switch has been closed so the person will not press with greater force on the push button.
Many products are being manufactured in progressively smaller sizes, and it is desirable to provide a switch with multiple contacts, which is of small size, and especially very small thickness. The switch and other components are commonly mounted on a circuit board, and the switch should take up little space on the circuit board and project a minimal distance above it. It is also desirable to reduce the number of components required for a switch, and to incorporate two or more different switch devices into a single switch. A single switch that has a minimum number of easily assembled components, in which operation of the switch as by depressing an actuator, results in the closing of many switch devices, which creates a tactile feedback through the actuator, which has a small size and especially a very small thickness, and which uses a minimum number of components, would be of value.